Silence
by SashaJade
Summary: Harry refuses to speak, why? what does Draco have to do with it? HD sash


A/N ok not my favorite but R&R please!

Disclaimer: if I owned it would Harry and Draco be straight! Do I look rich to you! Ok then.

"Harry, you haven't spoke in three weeks hasn't this gone on long enough?" Hermione asked the raven haired boy sitting next to her. Harry had fallen utterly silent, not a single sound had passed his lips for three weeks.

"he isn't going to talk, we've tried, just leave it be" Ron said sadly nodding at the grateful glance Harry shot him. Everyone was worried, all he would do was his school work, he didn't sleep and he wouldn't eat unless Hermoine threatened to curse him if he didn't.

Everyone assumed it was shock from having defeated the dark lord a month earlier, and it had taken time for the shock to set in. true Harry contemplated what he was to do now, but he knew, he wanted to finish school and work as an auror.

The reason for his silence was Draco Malfoy, he returned to school after the death of his father and acquittal of the charges against him for the death of their late headmaster. He was quiet and reclusive now, no longer the brash arrogant Slytherin ice prince, he still held his arrogance, but in a quiet manner.

Harry sat in his common room thinking of the reason for his long silence.

_Flashback_

"_Potter" _

"_Malfoy"_

"_are you alright Potter, you look as though you've seen a ghost" Malfoy asked in a voice betraying to much concern to be considered normal_

"_yes I'm fine, I just…I didn't think I would see you again is all" Harry replied, awestruck as he always was by Draco's beauty, and relieved that he was indeed alive._

"_yes I suppose I didn't expect live through the war myself, the Dark Lord was out for my blood, Serverus tried to turn me in to him. I left and hid until it was over, cowardly I admit but I couldn't do anything else" Malfoy replied thoughtfully._

"_I love you" Harry blurted out suddenly as if he had no control over himself and looked utterly embarrassed with himself._

"_disgusting! You cant be serious, get away from my you faggot" Malfoy said backing away, but in his eyes, had anyone looked was a glimmer of hope and regret for his cruel words._

"_Draco…"_

"_no Potter get away from me" Malfoy said turning on his heel and walking away quickly trying desperately to calm his franticly beating heart._

_End flashback_

Since that day Harry hadn't spoken a word. He had cried for days, without end, not going to class or leaving his dorm. He decided on the fourth day that it just wasn't worth it anymore, so he got up and went to class, he threw himself into his work. Mainly to take his work off of everything, and by everything, he meant Draco, the blond angel, the devil that haunted his dreams.

He stood from his chair and walked silently to the portrait hole and out into the hallway. With a frown on his face he made his way to the prefects bathroom, he used it for only one purpose. When he arrived to his destination he closed the door behind him turned on the water, cold water, as cold as he could get it. No bubbles and no perfume, just cold water. He stripped off his robes and sunk himself into the water. In a small alcove next to the tap he found his knife, a small pocket knife, it's silvery blade gleaming against his skin as he ran it down his stomach, not his arm, because it could be seen.

It was always his stomach, and he always healed himself afterwards no scars but the ones left by the war, he didn't need any more tainted memories. With a smile, the first true smile to grace his lips in three weeks, he watched as his blood ran into the water from his tanned torso into the water turning it a light pink.

There was no pain, it was a reminder, he was alive the blood in his veins ran out of him, and it made him feel alive. It wasn't all Draco, it was everything, he'd done his duty, gotten rid of the enemy, but he still wasn't rid of the burden of being Harry Potter. He was still slandered by the prophet, and disliked by the ministry. No one knew him, no one knew he was gay, no one knew who he was. Hermoine and Ron knew, but not everything, they were to wrapped up in each other. He didn't blame them, they deserved happiness as much as he did.

As he thought of these things he didn't even notice the door opening and closing behind him or the gasp as the other occupant of the room realized who was there and what he was doing. Without a word the boy who had just entered the room undressed slowly and got into the bath to quietly Harry still didn't even realize he wasn't alone.

Arms were wrapped around him from behind and he was pressed firmly against a warm body. He could feel delicious breath in his ear and he caught a glimpse of golden white hair in the corner of his eye. It couldn't be, it was his imagination. But the words he spoke were real.

"Harry please, speak to me don't do this to yourself" the voice of his angel whispered to him

"why not? I have on reason not to, who cares what the golden boy does in his spare time as long as no one knows? " Harry replied curtly and with a hint of sarcasm.

"I care you bloody prat, and so do your friends Granger and Weasley" Draco said holding him tighter unmindful of the blood that was staining his arms.

"oh of course you care it's so obvious, I mean everyone knows faggot is just another way to say I love you" Harry responded cuttingly prying himself from his angel's embrace.

"I was scared Harry, alright, it scared me, as long as it was just me that loved you I was alright, I didn't have to worry, but now…you…and then you told me you loved me. You have no clue how much I worried about you. Since fourth year when you disappeared into that bloody maze and came out bloody and clutching a dead boy as if your life depended on it" Draco was shouting by the time he got to the end of his little speech.

"just go away Draco I don't know what your playing at but stop it" Harry yelled at him

Draco looked at Harry as he started toward the edge of the large bath and caught his arm again pulling him against his chest tightly.

"Look at me Harry" Draco said softly turning Harry in his arms unaware of the fact that they were both covered in Harry's blood.

"what" His voice was cold and sharper then any knife could ever be, it broke Draco's heart.

"I love you, I want to be with you, you have no clue how hard it is for me to admit needing anyone but I need you Harry" Draco said this with tears threatening to fall from his slate gray eyes.

Without a second thought Draco pulled Harry to him and pressed their lips together lightly. It was a caress, saying more then words ever could. Harry's eyes fluttered closed slowly as he returned the kiss it was soft and warm, perfection wouldn't begin to describe it, there was no urgency, just love. Pulling away Draco saw the blood in the water and covering them with a quick movement he took his wand from the edge of the pool and healed Harry's torso.

"Draco…" Harry began

"shhh it's ok love" Draco whispered into his ear, his cool breath tickling Harry's neck.

They slowly made their way out of the bath and dressed not looking at the other. Without a word shared they walked in silence to the portrait of the fat lady. When they reached it they looked uncertainly at each other.

"would you like to.." Harry began but was cut off by Draco's nod. They entered the lions den and oblivious to the astonished stares of the others and the knowing grin of Hermoine. They ascended the stairs of the dormitories and collapsed onto Harry's bed kissing. They lie together Harry curled into Draco's chest. It was in that position they were found a few hours later by a thoroughly shocked Ron.


End file.
